polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatiaball
Croatiaball is a countryball located in central Europe and the Mediterranean. He can into European Union. Croatiaball is of known in history, to be the walls of Europe to defend against the kebabs. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for German tourist, who gib lots of mony. Most Croatians are nationalists and proud of their ancestors. Early HistoryCategory:BalkansCategory:CountryballsCategory:EuropeCategory:Modern CountryballCategory:NATO Croats came to today's Croatia from White Croatiaball (Ukraineball). Starting in the 8th century, he was the Duchy of Croatiaball. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom. Later got annexed by Hungaryball. Modern Period In this period Croatiaball was part of Austria-Hungaryball. The Bans (viceroys) were the military rulers, who were appointed by the king to keep peace in the region. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became independent State of Croatia,they were allied with the Axis. Only Slavs who allied with the Nazis. Croatiaball removed some Ćevap in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with Croat president Tito. Croatia left Yugoslavia in 1991. Demographics * 90.4% Croats * 4.6% Serbs * 5.2% Others Religion * Catholicism 86.28%, * Orthodox 4.44%, * Atheism 3.81% * Kebabism 1.5% * Protestantism 0.34% * Undeclared 2.17% Friends and Enemies Croatiaball hates Kebabs and Serbs equally and wants them all gone. 'Friends: ' * Hungaryball:'' ''Croatia's best friend,helped them fight the Ottomans. * Austriaball:'' ''Croatia was in a monarchy with them,they had it pretty good there. * Germanyball: Good friend and ally. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball:'' ''They eat chevapi and drink rakija together. * Sloveniaball: Brother but also frendly rival that trade alot with eachother. They might play hockey togeather sometimes in the CHL. * Albaniaball: Because their languages share some words and both hate Serbs and deeply, Montenegrins. * Ukraineball: Helped them become recognized as a country after the war,also sent some people to help. Croatia is helping them too by sending soldiers in Ukraine. Enemies: *Serbiaball:'' Wants to remove kebab and cevapi everywhere. Wants to take clay from Croatiaball! *Montenegroball: Even though he and Serbiaball were through, they still keep in touch, deeply. He currently vows to keep all of his coast for himself. He even does something wrong to Croatians in Boka Kotorska and Albanians in Ulcinj. * Turkeyball:' 'Tried to conqure Croatia. * ISISball: Is of racist! * Americaball :Placed sanctions against Croatia in 1991! * Franceball : Didnt recognise us in 1991! * UKball : They dont like us very much and betrayed us in 1945! ZA DOM,SPREMNI! Gallery Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png 3iSpm.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 1347569432131.png Croatiaball.png Croatiaball.jpg Croatiaball Sokac.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg Comic 12.jpg Comic 14.jpg Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB ''AND SERBS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"HRVASTKA DO DRINE!" *"ZEMUN JE HRVATSKA!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91-e?" *"UBIJ SRBINA!" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *" ZA DOM SPREMNI" * Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Slavic Category:Europoor Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Norse Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatia